


I Got You.

by ThoughtLin



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtLin/pseuds/ThoughtLin
Summary: Lin has a hard time expressing support for her family.  But she tries her best to be a supportive sibling, and Su can't wait to return the favor.
Relationships: Lin Beifong & Suyin Beifong & Toph Beifong, Lin Beifong/Kya (Avatar), Lin Beifong/Kya II, Lin Beifong/Suyin Beifong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96
Collections: KyaLin Week 2020





	I Got You.

**Author's Note:**

> Kyalin Week Day 2: Supportive Siblings

For as long as anyone could remember, Lin was never one to express any kind of emotion.

If someone picked on Su, Lin would step in and say "I got you" before bending mini boulders at her bullies.

When Lin saw her mom trying to stitch up her own wounds, she'd quickly grab the sutures, leaving no time for refusal. She'd give Toph a stoic "I got you mom", finish, and leave without expecting praise.

On those nights when Lin would catch Su sneaking out, she'd nod disapprovingly, look to their moms door, and grumble "I got you."

"Thanks Lin!". Her sister beamed.

"Home by one.". She'd add, staring down at Su.

She'd find herself saying it more often than not. When she was helping her sister get out of trouble, or trying to protect her from self-inflicted trouble.

When Lin rescued Su from Kuvira's prison, she whispered a loving "I got you" before metal bending her over to their mother.

It was Lin's way of conveying everything her sister had no problem saying.

_I love you, you can trust me. I support you. I'm proud of you. Don't worry, I'll always be here for you._

It was an unspoken promise that respected Lin's comfort zone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One day during one of Tenzin's parties, Kya and Lin snuck off to the secluded Air Temple library for some alone time. Lin had her legs straddled around Kya and didn't feel Su coming until it was too late.

Su opens the door, and sees her sister with someone. "Oh! Lin! You're in trooooooouble!" Su teased! Seeing that Lin was very comfortable with whomever she was sitting on. Lin swivels around and reveals the other woman was "Kya!" Su said flabbergasted. She had no idea Lin was interested in women, and this was not how Lin wanted to come out to her sister.

But before anyone could speak, Tenzin's voice was heard coming down the hall. "I just want some help grabbing a few books I think the guests would be interested in." A group of acolyte footsteps trailing behind.

Lin's white face said everything Su needed to know. No one knew about their apparently frequent trysts, and now wasn't the time for anyone else to find out. Especially Tenzin, who would be surprised and slightly hurt at Kya's choice of secret lover.

Su quickly turns to Lin and Kya with an ecstatic smile on her face. She gestures tiny fingertip applause with excited approval at the couple! Gives a little wink towards Lin, and mouths the words she's heard all her life. " I got you".

Lin let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. She knew exactly what those words meant. And she nodded a slightly embarrassed thanks to her sister who left the room to divert the oblivious Tenzin. Turning toward Kya, with a reassuring hand on her waist, she put her forehead on the waterbender and whispered "Now where were we".


End file.
